12 Days of Christmas-Ranma Style
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: What if we changed the words a little? *Reposted*


This is the product of absolute boredom and the inspiration of a similar idea on Inu-Yasha.

So on with Ranma's 12 Days of Christmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: *Cues the orchestra*

****

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Oh! So much joy! Must add this to my collection…ooh and this one too!

****

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …two training lessons…

Saotome: Well, it's off to Jyusenkyo!

Ranma: No! Not again!

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Ranma! Turn into a girl and try this on! Please!!!!

****

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …three pairs of glasses…

Shampoo: Oh, now you no need glasses, Mousse.

****

…two training lessons…

Ranma: I'm not moving.

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Hehehe…I think this one is Akane's.

Akane: *smack* Give that back!

****

On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …four kitty cats…

Ranma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Umm… Pop! Wait up! I want to go too, after all!

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: I don't need THREE pairs!!!!!

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: Are you ready for some hard training?

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: ……..*tears weld up in his eyes*

****

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …five hot springs…

Ranma: Hey, Kuno…you're a mouse…

Kuno: *squeaks*

Ranma: Where's Shampoo when you need her?

****

…four kitty cats…

Cats: Meower!

Kuno: *runs like mad* Squeak!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Shampoo: He have bad eyesight, like always…but you never run out, Mousse! *smiles*

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: RANMA! STOP HIDING AND COME OUT HERE! We're going back to Jyusenkyo!

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Ooh! This is heaven on Earth!

****

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …six swimming lessons…

Akane: Oh, no! I'm not learning from you, Mr. Principal!

****

…five hot springs…

Ryoga: Is one of those a "spring of drowned man?"

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: Make the kitty go 'way! Make it go 'way! *hides in a corner* I want my mommy!

Akane: Really, Ranma, you're so pathetic.

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: What am I going to do with three??? I almost never use the one pair I have already!

****

…two training lessons…

Ranma: I'd rather brave the cats then go!

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Akane: Get down from there, you old pervert!

Happosai: Never! Muahahahaha!!!!

****

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: These are the best kind!

****

…six swimming lessons…

Mr. Principal: Oh, come on! We Hawaiians know what we are doin'!

****

…five hot springs…

Ranma: Why don't you jump on in and find out, Ryoga?

Ryoga: Where is it?

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: *faints*

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH!

****

…two training lessons…

Great-Grandmother: How about training with me?

Ranma: *looks up at her from the floor* Umm…no.

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Oooo…this one is see through!

****

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …eight hot teapots…

Ryoga: I don't need it! I'm already a man!

Kuno: A man again! Haha! Now I may find you my love! Here I come Pigtail Girl!

****

…seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: I can even write messages in the sauce.

****

…six swimming lessons…

Akane: I'm not going in that water!

****

…five hot springs…

Kuno: I don't like those springs.

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: No more! No more!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Shampoo: You see three as good, yes?

****

…two training lessons…

Ranma: Not going!

****

… and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Fun! Fun! Fun!

****

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …nine water buckets…

Ranma: A girl! Grrrrrrrr!

Ryoga: Oink!

Akane: P-Chan? What are you doing here?

****

…eight hot teapots…

Ranma: I hate being a girl….

Ryoga: *thinks to himself* I...I turned into a pig right in front of Akane!

****

…seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: Or make it in the shape of a hart.

****

…six swimming lessons…

Akane: Not going anywhere!

****

…five hot springs…

Saotome: No "spring of drowned man."

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: Meow!

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: ….I don't need them….

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: Well, looks like we're stuck training Cat-Fu….

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

****

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …ten lucious hams …

Ryoga: *starts to cry* How-how can you eat such an animal???????

****

…nine water buckets…

Saotome: *holds up a sign* _I hate this curse…_

****

…eight hot teapots…

Ranma: Meow! *jumps into Akane's lap*

Akane: Ah! A manly cat in my lap!

Ranma: *purrs*

****

…seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: You should know that they are really Okomanyaki though…not pizza pies…

****

…six swimming lessons…

Mr. Principal: Give me a chance please!!!!!

Akane: No way in hell!

****

…five hot springs…

Kuno: Don't fall in!!!!

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: Meow! *purrs*

Akane: *strokes the Ranma-kitty*

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Shampoo: You always need glasses, Mousse.

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: Looks like we're stuck training Cat Fu still…..

****

… and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: They are all mine! All mine I say!!!!!!!!!!

****

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …eleven indecent pictures…

Happosai: Hey! Those are from my collection!

Akane: Ranma…is that you??????

Ranma: *snaps out of his Cat-Fu and jumps out of Akane's lap* No!

****

…ten lucious hams …

Ryoga: What a mindless slaughter!!!!! How could you?????

****

…nine water buckets…

Shampoo: Meow!

Ranma: NO MORE CATS!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

…eight hot teapots…

Ranma: So there!

Shampoo: *sticks out her tongue*

****

…seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: So always buy from Ucchan's!!!!!!

****

…six swimming lessons…

Akane: Not budging. No way are you getting me in that water!

Mr. Principal: Please!

Akane: No!

****

…five hot springs…

Kuno: I'm not going back to being a mouse!

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: ENOUGH ALREADY! I already went Cat-fu! What do you want from me?????

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: I don't need them, damn it!

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: Well, let's go already!

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree…

Happosai: No I definitely think this one it the best…hehehe…it's a see through one…hehehehehe

****

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… …twelve Jyusenkyo Cures…

Ranma: It's mine! *grabs for the packets*

Ryoga: *boots Ranma* No! They're mine! *picks up the packets* Muahahahahahahahaha! I shall never be a pig again!

Shampoo: *boots Ryoga* Shampoo no think so! Jyusenkyo packets Shampoo's. *catches falling packets* You no use for free.

****

…eleven indecent pictures…

Happosai: Mine! Give those here!

Akane: Aren't you going to fight for your dignity, Ranma?

Ranma: Forget the pictures. I'm getting the cures! *steals them from Shampoo* Gatta have all twelve. The Jyusenkyo products aren't very reliable.

****

…ten lucious hams …

Ryoga: *cries even more* Oh, what tragedy! I'm so sorry my friends! I shall avenge you by becoming a man for good…*boots Ranma again* Now…to become a _man!_

****

…nine water buckets…

Shampoo: Meow! *goes to scratch Ranma*

Ranma: It's yours all yours! Here, take it! Just make the kitty _go 'way!_

****

…eight hot teapots…

Ranma: Ha! Mine again!

Shampoo: *boots Ranma* Is Shampoo's!

****

…seven pizza pies…

Ucchan: By the way it's Okomanyaki, not pizza pies…don't know why that was written…

****

…six swimming lessons…

Ranma: *pushes Akane into the pool*

Akane: Ahhhhh!!!!!! *Grabs Ranma and pulls him in after her*

Ranma: *grabs the closest thing he can find (Shampoo)*

Shampoo: AHHHHHH-Meow!

****

…five hot springs…

Akane: Ranma you jerk! *after thought* At lest it wasn't a spring we fell in.

****

…four kitty cats…

Ranma: *starts to cry* I can't take it anymore! *Hits his father over the head* It's all your stupid fault! Fix it!

****

…three pairs of glasses…

Mousse: I said only one pair is enough! I'm not that blind! Right, Shampoo?

Shampoo: Meow!

Mousse: My are you furry, Shampoo…

****

…two training lessons…

Saotome: I guess we won't be training any time soon…

****

…and Happosai in a bra tree.

Akane: You can get down now Happosai.

Happosai: No way in hell!

Ranma: Get your perverted ass down here! The song is done!

Happosai: Forget it! I'm not leaving this spot!

Ranma: I'll give you pictures of me in a bra…

Happosai: Already got 'em.

Akane: *smacks Ranma* You're coming down _now_, Happosai! *grabs Happosai and walks off, dragging him by the ear*

Author: *bows with a smile* Thank you. It has been a wonderful performance.


End file.
